


Good Old-Fashioned Romance

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p>
<p>Ah, the good old days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old-Fashioned Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a romantic and I whole-hearts-edly approved of the kissing in the TVM. I did this when I'd just learnt how to do banners and had then discovered the joys of playing around with Photobucket's special effects options. I love how it turned out.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/GOFR_Sepia_Bordered_zps4c6f1599.jpg.html)


End file.
